


Haikyuutwt NSFW Scenes

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: the NSFW scenes from the instagram AU @ haikyuutwt.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 57





	Haikyuutwt NSFW Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Since a couple of you asked for this here you go. This is unedited because I'm lazy.

The walk to Oikawa’s dorm was peaceful and familiar to Sugawara. He frowned when he noticed Oikawa was limping a little bit when he signed Sugawara in as a guest. 

“Tooru.” Sugawara stated sternly. 

“Huh?” Oikawa took one look into Sugawara’s eyes and immediately knew. “Listen, baby, it’s no big deal. It’s a little tight, I need to do my stretches again.” 

“Mmhmm.” Sugawara rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. The two of them made themselves comfy on Oikawa’s bed. Sugawara grabbed a packet off of his desk. “Are these your stretches?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa nodded. 

“Okay, lay on your back.” Sugawara instructed. He gently lifted Oikawa’s left leg and guided it to bend in towards his torso. Then, Sugawara straightened the leg. He repeated bending and straightening Oikawa’s left knee slowly for the amount of times the doctor wrote on the paperwork. Oikawa’s small groans filled the room occasionally. Sugawara continued helping Oikawa with his stretches until they went through the whole list. Oikawa grumbled in discontent as Sugawara got up and grabbed an ice pack from Oikawa’s mini fridge. He rolled up a small blanket and put it under Oikawa’s knee and placed the ice pack on top. Sugawara kissed Oikawa’s forehead. 

“There.” Sugawara cuddled into Oikawa’s side. “All taken care of!”

“You’re the best.” Oikawa turned slightly to kiss Sugawara.

Sugawara also turned to get a better angle and opened his mouth, his tongue inviting Oikawa’s in. Oikawa took no time in dominating the kiss, not that Sugawara minded- it was exactly what he wanted. Oikawa’s right hand came up and cupped Sugawara’s face. His thumb gently stroked the sliver haired boy’s cheek. Their tongues easily caressed each other’s. Sugawara relishes in Oikawa’s taste: protein shakes and spearmint gum. Sugawara only hoped that the gum he was chewing on while studying still lingered in his mouth. The smaller male was the first to pull away for air. Oikawa smirked at his boyfriend. He sat up and pulled Sugawara on top of his lap. The larger man’s hips grinded up into Sugawara’s. Light brown eyes widened at the friction. 

“Ride me?” Oikawa’s eyes were glazed over with love and lust.

“Yes.” Sugawara nodded breathlessly.

Oikawa’s hands traveled up Sugawara’s torso, pausing only briefly to pinch at the sliver haired boy’s nipples. The little bit of pressure elicited a soft moan from Sugawara. Oikawa chuckled lightly before raking his fingers through Sugawara’s hair and yanking him into another kiss. Leaning into the kiss, Sugawara scooted back just a little bit and began grinding down on Oikawa. The smaller boy smiled into the kiss, already feeling Oikawa’s hard on through the thin material of his basketball shorts. He would never admit that he was also already hard just through some grinding and light touching. Sugawara silently thanked himself for wearing jeans because not only did it hid his hard on better, but also the friction from his jeans felt heavenly. Another soft moan escaped through Sugawara’s lips into the kiss. 

Oikawa pulled away. “Does it feel that good?” Oikawa pushed his hips up into Sugawara’s. “Do you like that?” Oikawa let out a gruff breath as Sugawara let out a whine and began to grind down faster onto Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa’s hands moved down from Sugawara’s hair to his hips. 

“Hey!” Sugawara whined as Oikawa held him still.

“Baby,” Oikawa smirked. “You were already shaking like you were going to cum just from rutting against me. As hot as that would be, I want you to ride me. I want my dick to fill you up and hit your prostate so many times that you’ll be seeing stars when you cum.” 

Sugawara nodded feverly, and got off of Oikawa to quickly let his erection spring free. While Sugawara did that, Oikawa struggled with getting his shorts and boxers down far enough down so that Sugawara can ride him properly. Sugawara crawled over and helped Oikawa with the clothing covering his lower half. 

“Shirt.” Oikawa pointed to Sugawara’s T-shirt. 

Sugawara nodded and quickly ripped his shirt over his head. 

“Now come here.” Oikawa beckoned Sugawara back over with his index and middle finger. 

The sliver haired boy crawled over his boyfriend. Oikawa put his fingers in front of Sugawara’s mouth and waited. Sugawara gently grabbed Oikawa’s wrist to keep his hand steady and licked at the setter’s long fingers before taking them in his mouth. Sugawara swirled his tongue around the fingers happily. Sugawara began sucking on them, looking wide eyed at Oikawa, who smiled softly at him. 

“You’re such a good boy, Koushi.” 

Sugawara moaned onto Oikawa’s fingers and Oikawa removed his fingers from Sugawara’s mouth. A small pop sound echoed through the cramped room as the suction between Oikawa’s fingers and Sugawara’s mouth was released. Oikawa teasingly poked at Sugawara’s hole. Lowering his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, Sugawara pushed himself back into Oikawa’s fingers. 

Oikawa chuckled, “That eager, huh?”

“Oh my god, Tooru please just fuck me.” Sugawara cried out.

“As you wish.” Oikawa stated before plunging both fingers into Sugawara. 

Sugawara cried out half in pain and half in pleasure. Oikawa started off by curling his fingers, causing Sugawara to grab onto the sheets. Once Sugawara seemed more comfortable, Oikawa started to scissor his fingers to open Sugawara up. 

“A-ah~” Sugawara groaned into Oikawa’s ear.

“That feel good, baby.” Oikawa scissored the smaller male faster. “You like that?”

“Oh god, yes!” Sugawara cried out. “Faster!” Sugawara whined out.

Oikawa took his fingers out of his boyfriend, causing the man to whine at the lack of contact. Oikawa lifted Sugawara’s face up to look him in the eyes.    
  


“If you want to cum, you’ll be a good boy and ride me.” Oikawa said. “I told you I want you to cum while filled with my dick, didn’t I?”

Sugawara nodded wordlessly. 

“Well,” Oikawa stated, “then sit.” 

Sugawara lowered himself onto Oikawa, moaning while he slowly filled himself up with his boyfriend’s member. 

“Good boy.” Oikawa played with Sugawara’s hair as he got used to Oikawa’s size. 

“God.” Sugawara moaned out as he began bouncing. “You fill me up so good, Tooru. I’m not going to last long.” He went faster and faster. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes back at Sugawara’s movements. “That’s okay, babe.” He grunted out. “N-neither am I.” He started to thrust his hips into Sugawara in time with his bouncing. 

“Oh- Ah, fuck T-” Sugawara finsihed his sentence with a loud moan. “K-keep going.” Sugawara demanded, getting dizzy from the feeling building up in his stomach. “Tooru, you-you feel so good! Ah!” Sugawara cried out and threw his head back. “Just like that, ngh- ah~”

“You’re so sexy, Koushi.” Oikawa groaned while looking up at the erotic display in front of him. Sweat was sliding down Sugawara’s body, his mouth hung open- profanities occasionally spilled out- and his body twitching in pleasure. The knot in Oikawa’s stomach was about to release. “Fuck- Koushi, I’m-”

“M-me too.” Sugawara cut Oikawa off. 

Oikawa thrusted roughly into Sugawara, causing Sugawara to release all over his and Oikawa’s stomachs. Oikawa released into Sugawara after that. Sugawara collapsed onto Oikawa’s still clothed chest in a tired heap. Heavy breathing filled the small dorm room.

“I love you, Koushi.” Oikawa stated while calmly stroking Sugawara’s hair.

“Love you, too.” Sugawara muttered into Oikawa’s chest. 


End file.
